My Sun
by PrettyLittleLiar
Summary: One-Shot: Bella believes it is her destiny to go save Edward in Italy, but Jacob just might be able to change that. JacobxBella


**My Sun: J/B one-shot**

**Bella Swan**

"Save your remorse for someone who believes it." Alice snapped the phone shut with a sharp twist of her fingers.

Her eyes were tortured as she turned to face me.

"Alice," I blurted out quickly. I couldn't let her speak yet. I needed a few more seconds before she spoke, and her words destroyed what was left of my life. "Alice, Carlisle is back, though. He called just before…"

She stared at me blankly. "How long ago?" she asked in a hollow voice.

"Half a minute before you showed up."

"What did he say?" She really focused now, waiting for my answer.

"I didn't talk to him." My eyes flickered to Jacob.

Alice turned her penetrating gaze on him. He flinched, but held his place next to me. He sat awkwardly, almost as if he were trying to shield me with his body.

"He asked for Charlie, and I told him Charlie wasn't here," Jacob muttered resentfully.

"Is that everything?" Alice demanded, her voice like ice.

"Then he hung up on me," Jacob spat back. A tremor rolled down his spine, shaking me with it.

"You told him Charlie was at the funeral," I reminded him.

Alice jerked her head back toward me. "What were his exact words?"

"He said, 'He's not here,' and when Carlisle asked where Charlie was, Jacob said, 'At the funeral.'"

Alice moaned and sank to her knees.

"Tell me Alice," I whispered.

"That wasn't Carlisle on the phone," she said hopelessly.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Jacob snarled from beside me.

Alice ignored him, focusing on my bewildered face.

"It was Edward." The words were just a choked whisper. "He thinks you're dead."

My mind started to work again. These words weren't the ones I'd been afraid of, and the relief cleared my head.

"Rosalie told him I killed myself, didn't she?" I said, sighing as I relaxed.

"Yes," Alice admitted, her eyes flashing hard again.

"In her defense, she did believe it. They rely on my sight far too much for something that works so imperfectly. But for her to track him down to tell him this? Didn't she realize…or care?" Her voice faded away in horror.

"And when Edward called here, he thought Jacob meant my funeral," I realized. It stung to know how close I'd been, just inches away from his voice. My nails dug into Jacob's arm, but he didn't flinch.

Alice looked at me strangely. "You're not upset," she whispered.

"Well, it's really rotten timing, but it will all get straightened out. The next time he calls, someone will tell him…what…really…" I trailed off. Her gaze strangled the words in my throat.

Why was she so panicked? Why was her face twisting now with pity and horror? What was it she had said to Rosalie on the phone just now? Something about what she'd seen…and Rosalie's remorse; Rosalie would never feel remorse for anything that happened to me. But if she'd hurt her family, hurt her brother…

"Bella," Alice whispered. "Edward won't call again. He believed her."

"I. Don't. Understand." My mouth framed each word in silence. I couldn't push the air out to actually say the words that would make her explain what that meant.

"He's going to Italy."

It took the length of one heartbeat for me to comprehend.

When Edward's voice came back to me now, it was not the perfect imitation of my delusions. It was just the weak, flat tone of my memories. But the words alone were enough to shred through my chest and leave it gaping open. Words from a time when I would have bet everything that I owned or could borrow on that fact that he loved me.

_Well, I wasn't going to live without you_, he'd said as we watched Romeo and Juliet die, here in this very room. _But I wasn't sure how to do it…I knew Emmett and Jasper would never help…so I was thinking maybe I would go to Italy and do something to provoke the Volturi…You don't  
irritate them. Not unless you want to die.  
_

_Not unless you want to die.  
_

"NO!" The half-shrieked denial was so loud after the whispered words, it made us all jump. I felt the blood rushing to my face as I realized what she'd seen. "No! No, no, no! He can't! He can't do that!"

"He made up his mind as soon as your friend confirmed that it was too late to save you."

"But he…he left! He didn't want me anymore! What difference does it make now? He knew I would die sometime!"

"I don't think he ever planned to outlive you by long," Alice said quietly.

"How _dare_ he!" I screamed. I was on my feet now, and Jacob rose uncertainly to put himself between Alice and me again.

"Oh, get out of the way, Jacob!" I elbowed my way around his trembling body with desperate impatience. "What do we do?" I begged Alice. There had to be something. "Can't we call him? Can Carlisle?"

She was shaking her head. "That was the first thing I tried. He left his phone in a trash can in Rio—someone answered it…" she whispered.

"You said before we had to hurry. Hurry how? Let's do it, whatever it is!"

"Bella, I—I don't think I can ask you to…" She trailed off in indecision.

"Ask me!" I commanded.

She put her hands on my shoulders, holding me in place, her fingers flexing sporadically to emphasize her words. "We may already be too late. I saw him going to the Volturi… and asking to die." We both cringed, and my eyes were suddenly blind. I blinked feverishly at the tears. "It all depends on what they choose. I can't see that till they make a decision."

"But if they say no, and they might—Aro is fond of Carlisle, and wouldn't want to offend him—Edward has a backup plan. They're very protective of their city. If Edward does something to upset the peace, he thinks they'll act to stop him. And he's right. They will."

I stared at her with my jaw clenched in frustration. I'd heard nothing yet that would explain why we were still standing here.

"So if they agree to grant his favor, we're too late. If they say no, and he comes up with a plan to offend them quickly enough, we're too late. If he gives into his more theatrical tendencies… we might have time."

"Let's go!"

"Listen, Bella! Whether we are in time or not, we will be in the heart of the Volturi city. I will be considered his accomplice if he is successful. You will be a human who not only knows too much, but also smells too good. There's a very good chance that they will eliminate us all—though in your case it won't be punishment so much as dinnertime."

"This is what's keeping us here?" I asked in disbelief. "I'll go alone if you're afraid." I mentally tabulated what money was left in my account, and wondered if Alice would lend me the rest.

"I'm only afraid of getting you killed."

I snorted in disgust. "I almost get myself killed on a daily basis! Tell me what I need to do!"

"You write a note to Charlie. I'll call the airlines."

"Charlie," I gasped.

Not that my presence was protecting him, but could I leave him here alone to face…

"I'm not going to let anything happen to Charlie." Jacob's low voice was gruff and angry. "Screw the treaty."

I glanced up at him, and he scowled at my panicked expression.

"Hurry, Bella," Alice interrupted urgently.

I ran to the kitchen, yanking the drawers open and throwing the contents all over the floor as I searched for a pen. A smooth, brown hand held one out to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled, pulling the cap off with my teeth. He silently handed me the pad of paper we wrote phone messages on. I tore off the top sheet and threw it over my shoulder.

_Dad, I wrote. I'm with Alice. Edward's in trouble. You can ground me when I get back. I know it's a bad time. So sorry. Love you so much. Bella.  
_

"Don't go," Jacob whispered. The anger was all gone now that Alice was out of sight.

I wasn't about to waste time arguing with him. "Please, please, please take care of Charlie," I said as I dashed back out to the front room. Alice was waiting in the doorway with a bag over her shoulder."Get your wallet—you'll need ID. Please tell me you have a passport. I don't have time to forge one."

I nodded and then raced up the stairs, my knees weak with gratitude that my mother had wanted to marry Phil on a beach in Mexico. Of course, like all her plans, it had fallen through. But not before I'd made all the practical arrangements I could for her.

I tore through my room. I stuffed my old wallet, a clean T-shirt, and sweatpants into my backpack, and then threw my toothbrush on top. I hurled myself back down the stairs. The sense of déjà vu was nearly stifling by this point. At least, unlike the last time—when I'd run away from Forks to escape thirsty vampires rather than to find them—I wouldn't have to say goodbye to Charlie in person.

Jacob and Alice were locked in some kind of confrontation in front of the open door, standing so far apart you wouldn't assume at first that they were having a conversation. Neither one seemed to notice my noisy reappearance.

"You might control yourself on occasion, but these leeches you're taking her to—" Jacob was furiously accusing her.

"Yes. You're right, dog." Alice was snarling, too. "The Volturi are the very essence of our kind—they're the reason your hair stands on end when you smell me. They are the substance of your nightmares, the dread behind your instincts. I'm not unaware of that."

"And you take her to them like a bottle of wine for a party!" he shouted.

"You think she'd be better off if I left her here alone, with Victoria stalking her?"

"We can handle the redhead."

"Then why is she still hunting?"

Jacob growled, and a shudder rippled through his torso.

"Stop that!" I shouted at them both, wild with impatience. "Argue when we get back! Let's go!"

Alice turned for the car, disappearing in her haste. I hurried after her, pausing automatically to turn and lock the door.

Jacob caught my arm with a shivering hand. "Please, Bella. I'm begging."

His dark eyes were glistening with tears. A lump filled my throat.

"Jake, I have to—"

"You don't, though. You really don't. You could stay here with me. You could stay alive. For Charlie. For me."

The engine of Carlisle's Mercedes purred; the rhythm of the thrumming spiked when Alice revved it impatiently.

I shook my head, tears spattering from my eyes with the sharp motion. I pulled my arm free, and he didn't fight me.

"Don't die, Bella," he choked out. "Don't go. Don't."

As I gazed up into his eyes I felt the air whoosh out of my lungs. The look in them chilled me to the bone; they were black holes of torture and pain. Could I really leave Jacob like this? He was my best friend, my sun, my shelter, my only reason I had lived these past few months. Could I really abandon him? _No, you can't,_ A small voice taunted in the back of my mind. As I gazed into the dark eyes of the man who had held me together I knew I couldn't just leave him. He was too important, just the thought of not having Jacob in my life was like a knife being repeatedly stabbed through my heart. No, I couldn't do this to him. Not Jacob, never to Jacob.

But what about Edward? The thought of my first love's name sent butterflies to my stomach. I remembered his gentle caresses, his beautiful face flashing my favorite crooked smile, his sweet kisses, but then I remembered Jacob's warmth, the heat of his chiseled form against me, his outrageous grin that could outshine the sun. I loved them both; I just didn't know which one I loved more. Jacob loved me, for whom I am, I had known him since I was a child. Edward loved me for my shy attitude, my blush, my clumsiness and my scent. Was that even considered true love? Was committing suicide after finding out the girl you had dumped in the middle was dead really true love? My heart yearned for Edward's cold touch, but my mind wanted Jacob's warmth, his infectious personality and almost everything about him, including his wolf. If I chose Jacob, there was the possibility of imprinting, but I could also live, I could have children, grow old and die peacefully once I had served my time. If I chose Edward, there was the possibility of him finding another singer, the possibility of living a stretched out eternity, frozen forever at the age of 18, never being able to reproduce, eat, sleep, cry or see my family and friends again.

Jacob's tortured eyes begged, "Bells please don't go. Stay."

"I don't think I can," I whispered and tears slowly slid down my cheeks.

"Yes you can! I love you, Bells! Can't you see that! I am in love with you Bells, you're the only reason I wake up in the morning, you're the only reason I want to breathe, the only reason I want to live. It's you Bella, it's always been you, ever since the day we made mud pies together. You're the only one for me, Bells. Please don't leave."

I silently shook my head, "But, if you imprint-"

"I'm not gonna fucking imprint! How many times do I have to tell you? You're the only woman I see Bells, no one else will ever compare to you. _No one_," he snarled

I was still in denial, "You will imprint, you can't help it. It's in your nature."

"_Bullshit!_" Jake snarled harshly. "That's just _**bullshit!**_ Look at me, Bella!" He shook me till my teeth rattled and I had no choice but to do as he said. "I am not going to imprint! Don't go and save that leech's pathetic ass! You don't deserve him, Bells. You don't deserve to die!"

"Jake, I have to go save him. He's everything to me-"

"That is complete bullshit, Bells!" His huge frame towered over me as he gazed down at me. "I want you to look me in the eye, right now, and tell me you don't feel something for me."

I looked down at the floor, but his warm hand cupped my chin and forced me to look up. I still didn't meet his eyes.

"Do you love me Bells?" He asked

I sobbed, "I don't know."

"Dammit Bells, answer me! Do you love me!"

I shook my head repeatedly, "I don't know…._I don't know_!"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me. Do it Bells, do it! I dare you."

My eyes snapped back to his, fully prepared to throw the words in his face and get this over with once and for all. But as I gazed into those emotion-filled eyes, I turned into jello. I couldn't move, my knees buckled and Jake managed to catch me before I could topple to the floor. I couldn't get the words out, they seemed stuck in my throat and there was no way of forcing them out. I _was_ in love with Jacob Black. I was just blinded by the damage Edward had done to me to realize the truth. All along I had been falling in love with Jake, and I was too broken to even realize it. God, I felt so stupid! My chagrin didn't go unnoticed by Jake. I saw his face light up and he gave me a smile, _my_ smile.

"Say it Bells, I wanna hear you say it," he murmured

"I love you Jacob," I said breathlessly. "I'm head over heals in love with you Jacob Black!" I declared to the world.

He swung me up into his arms and twirled me around like a little rag doll. I giggled at his enthusiasm.

"Again, say it again," he begged as he set me down.

"I love you!"

Just as I had got the words out his lips came crashing down on mine. Our lips moved together in synch and I couldn't be happier. I loved him, I loved Jacob and nothing could ever change that fact, not even Edward Cullen. I had my family, my friends, the pack, but most importantly I had my sun. _My Jacob_.

* * *

**Authors Note: I've been itching to write this for a while and I finally decided to post it up, so here you guys go! I'd also like to give a shout out to my awesome beta Aiedrianna North. Thanks girl, you rock!**


End file.
